


For The Game

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders' Era, No Angst, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: They'd done far worse than pretend to be in a relationship just to piss off a homophobic Slytherin. This did have some nice perks though.





	For The Game

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Prompt: Some Slytherin pureblood makes a vaguely homophobic remark to James & Sirius. Prongsfoot aren't together but they are totally on the same page and immediately respond like "Well we weren't going to tell anyone, but we're actually a couple" and start making out obnoxiously. They keep carrying on with this "ruse" at every opportunity, for way too long and get way too into it, until they're forced to admit that they have actual feelings for each other.”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/171715581390/prompt-some-slytherin-pureblood-makes-a-vaguely)

“It’s like you two are shagging,” the Slytherin said (neither Sirius nor James could be bothered to remember his name), a sneer on his face as if the thought was disgusting. 

“Who says we’re not?” James responded. Although they weren’t together, his tone conveyed that they were, and it was strange that this random person didn’t know. 

The Slytherin rolled his eyes. “You’re not.” 

Sirius snorted and slid his arm around James’s waist. “Keeping it quiet isn’t the same as it not happening at all.” 

“Fine go be a couple of homos together,” he said, then walked away. 

“Thank you we will!” Sirius shouted after him. “Rude,” he said to James. “We’d be great together.” 

“And bloody attractive to boot.” 

“Damn straight.” Sirius paused. “You know, he’s probably going to tell someone.” 

“He might,” James agreed. “What are we going to do about it? Wormy found a new spell I wanted to try out.” 

“Nah, not this time. I was thinking of… something else.” 

James grinned, leaning into him easily as Sirius’s arm was still around his waist. “You read my mind.” 

They were caught snogging in the corridor by a group of Hufflepuffs on the way to their common room. When the group passed-- after several seconds of embarrassed staring followed by shuffling away with backward glances-- James broke off by a few centimeters. “What’ve you been eating?” James licked his lips. “Tastes funny.” 

“Licorice snaps.” 

James made a face. 

Sirius gave him a quick kiss. “Sorry mate, but I didn’t know you’d have your tongue in my mouth.” 

“You wouldn’t have changed your eating habits for it.” 

Sirius smiled unrepentantly. “And yet you love me.” 

“And yet,” James repeated, leaning in again. 

* * *

James groaned, arching up into Sirius even as he was held down. “Si,” he said, meaning to complain, but it just came out breathy and pleading. 

Sirius, being the arse he was, just chuckled around James’s cock, sending vibrations through him that made him whimper. 

James unfisted his hand from the duvet and curled his fingers around strands of Sirius’s hair. “Merlin and Godric.” 

He was starting to get close when the door banged open and Remus shouted, “What the bloody hell!” 

Sirius pulled off in surprise and when James was able to shake off his own, he tugs at Sirius’s shoulders so he isn’t flashing Remus. 

“What the hell,” Remus repeated, eyes wide and looking between the two of them in disbelief. “When did- why are you shagging?” 

“Because it feels good,” James ground out. “Now bugger off!” he said, throwing a pillow at him. 

Remus backed out of the room, but more like he thought they’d continue with or without his presence than the fact that James had asked and threw something. The door clicked when he closed it, but neither of them looked away. 

“I think it’s safe to say that all of Gryffindor will know we’re together now,” Sirius said. It’s not that Remus was a gossip, but he complained loudly. Peter was probably in the common room, and Remus was going to go storming up to him and say, “Guess what our bloody best mates are doing? Defiling our dormitory! For Merlin’s sake, don’t they know that we  _ all _ have to sleep in there, not just them?” Then Peter, being a good friend, would ask what they were doing, and Remus would answer. The common room wasn’t exactly empty right now. 

“Woo,” James said weakly. “You’re not planning on leaving me like this are you?” 

Sirius gave him an offended look. “Of course not! What kind of fake boyfriend do you think I am?” He shook his head. “As if I don’t want to finish as much as you do.” 

* * *

James grumbled as he turned over. Turned over to see Sirius trying to leave bed. What. The. Hell. Lethargically, James reached his hand out to stop him, and just ended up hitting his hand against Sirius’s back. 

It did the trick. Sirius glanced back. “Go back to sleep,” he whispered. 

“Where you goin’?” James mumbled. 

“To bed.” 

“Then why you leavin’?” 

Sirius laughed under his breath. “To  _ my _ bed, silly.” He leaned over to kiss James’s forehead. “Now go back to sleep.” 

Suddenly unable to get back to sleep, James stared moodily at his closed curtain in the direction of Sirius’s bed. After far too long in his opinion-- in reality only ten minutes, but still too long for him-- he stumbled out of bed and into Sirius’s, immediately snuggling up to him and sticking his cold feet against Sirius’s warm calves. 

“Hey,” he protested. He put an arm around him though, so he couldn’t be too upset. “What’s the point of me moving if you’re just going to come over?” 

“You shouldn’t’ve left,” James said, already half-asleep again. He slung a possessive arm over Sirius’s waist and wiggled closer. 

It was a weekend, so they were able to have a lie-in. James accepted Sirius’s wake-up kiss automatically, but… “What are we doing?” 

“Snogging? Though we might want to brush our teeth,” he said, running one of his hands through James’s sleep-tousled hair. So cute. Sirius wanted to snog him silly, regardless of morning breath. 

“I don’t think best mates shag to mess with Slytherins.” 

“Course not, they do it cause it feels good.” Sirius paused then added, more seriously, “I know what you mean.” 

“So, dating?” 

“Yep.” Sirius kissed him again. “Dating.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
